Tea House Romance
by Ambercat999
Summary: Han takes Sean to a small tea house after one of their runs. It soon becomes clear that Han isn't just going to the tea house for good food. Han/OC


Sean Boswell was surprised when he pulled up next to a small tea house. When Han had given him the direction's he thought that they would be going to another bath house or sketchy club to collect more money or something along those lines. He couldn't really picture Han as the type to sit and drink tea in a traditional tea house, to Sean; Han belonged solely in the club. They walked in to find the place pretty much empty, they seated themselves and patiently waited to be helped. Sean thought about asking why they were at the tea house but figured that he wouldn't get much of an answer. Han didn't need to justify where he had Sean drive them, he owed Han a lot of money and that meant that he did what Han wanted when he wanted. Granted it really wasn't really that bad, Han never asked him to drive him around at ungodly hours and he enjoyed driving nice cars. He was about to start up a conversation when a young woman came out to take their orders. She was probably around 23 or 24 and had a kind of traditional beauty about her, she was no supermodel but she could defiantly turn heads if she wanted to. She was wearing a deep red kimono with a light pink Japanese cherry blossom design and a cream colored trim.

"Good day, my name is Atsuko. What can I get for you today?" Her voice was just like he imagined it, soft and feminine. Her whole persona screamed delicate.

"I'll have my usual and Sean will have the Suama." Sean wasn't sure if he liked having Han order for him. Even if he didn't know what most of the things on the menu was he would have preferred to get something he had already tried or better yet, not order anything.

"So Han, what is Suama exactly?"

"It's a traditional desert made with rice flower and sugar. Don't worry it tastes good and Atsuko is good at baking."

"So what do you usually get then?" Han was about to answer when Atsuko came out carrying a tray full of food.

"Here we are, an order of Suama for you," she placed a plate with a pink and white desert in front of Sean, "and an order of Dango for you." Along with the plates she placed a pot full of Jasmine blossom tea and two cups down on the table.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" They shook their heads both already in the process of devouring their food. She smiled before heading off to tend to another customer. Sean had to admit that Han was right, Atsuko defiantly knew how to bake, he loved his Suama and decided that if Han ever brought him back here that he would order it again. After they finished eating the casually sipped their tea and talked about drifting and car engines. A little while later Atsuko came back carrying a check and a good bag of sorts. It was colorful and Sean was instantly curious about what was inside. While he was wondering about the mysterious package Han pulled out a small wad of cash and handed it to her. She quickly counted the money up and nodded. Han got up and Sean quickly followed suit. He watched as Han kissed Atsuko on the cheek briefly before casually walking out. He followed and they both got in the car, however this time Han was driving.

"So Han what's in the gift bag?"

"Wasanbon, Atsuko knows that I eat a lot so she makes me a bag every time I come in."

They ended up visiting the tea shop almost every other week. Sean got to know Atsuko and grew to love her as an older sister. She was the one who really helped him integrate into the Japanese culture. After she finished her shift she would sit down and help him with his speaking skills, not to mention she would always make him delicious deserts to eat. The latest one was something called Taiyaki, it was basically two little cakes shaped like fish that were filled with custard.

He soon realized that he walked past the tea shop on his way from school and would make it a habit of dropping by and saying hello. It was rather dark out by the time he started to head home, his school had had a carnival and Neela had convinced him to stay until the very end. Come to think of it, he was pretty sure that Atsuko would be getting off work around that time. Sure enough caught sight of her walking down the street a few blocks ahead of him; he was about to catch up with her when he noticed some rather shady characters leave a nearby ally way and start to follow her. He hung back to see what would happen but quickly stepped in when they started to gang up on her. He swiftly walked up to them and wrapped a casual arm around her shoulders.

"Hey Atsuko I was just looking for you," The sleazes were all glaring at him obviously ready to hurt him for interfering with their fun. "Han wants you to come up to the shop, says he's missed having you around." It was a complete lie, she had never once stepped foot into the shop. However as soon as Sean dropped Han's name the sleazes started to back up and then suddenly turned tail and ran. He wasn't sure how, but Han had made himself quite the reputation of being someone not to mess with. As soon as he was sure they were gone he turned towards her hastily checking her over for any injuries.

"Hey you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little shaken up that's all." Her voice was trembling and it broke Sean's heart. She was one of the sweetest people he had ever met and she didn't deserve to have something like that happen to her.

"Hey don't worry, I'll tell Han what happened next time I see him and he'll make sure nothing like this ever happens again."

"No! Please whatever you do don' t tell Han or anyone else. It wasn't anything really, no need to bother him."

"It wouldn't be bothering him, he cares about you, he would be happy to make sure you were safe."

"No really Sean don't tell Han what happened tonight. I wasn't hurt and you scared them bad enough that they won't be coming back anytime soon. No need to make a big deal over nothing."

With that Atsuko walked away. Sean was a little confused as to why she was so against letting Han know what happened but decided that it was in her best interest to let him know. Not to mention he was pretty sure Han liked her and he would be pissed if Sean didn't tell him.

Sean did tell Han about the almost mugging and he was right, Han had been furious. It had taken Sean a whole 20 minutes to talk him down from finding the guys and beating them within an inch of their life. The only thing that got him to stop was the fact that Atsuko would be upset if he did. From then on Han would try to give her a ride home whenever he could and when he couldn't he would make Sean walk her home instead. At first she had been uncomfortable with getting all the attention but she soon grew used to it and started to look forward to it. She and Han were getting closer and she loved hearing him talk about the time he spent with a man named Dom as part of his crew. They grew closer and closer until one night as she was about to get out he caught her arm.

"Hey Atsuko, how would you like to go drifting with me up in the mountains this weekend?"

"Sure sounds good."

"Awesome so I'll pick you up around 7, does that work?"

"Yep sounds perfect."

He let go of her arm and she walked into her house as calmly as she could, on the inside she was jumping up and down like a little school girl. Han, the man she had liked for over a year had just asked her out.

Saturday couldn't come soon enough for her and she spent most of the morning and early afternoon trying to put together the perfect outfit. Finally she settled on a pair of skinny jeans, a light pink t shirt, a red sweater, and a pair of white convers. She was just putting on a pair of simple earrings when she heard Han's car pull up. She quickly grabbed her purse and ran out the door.

They spent a good three hours just drifting around and talking before finally Han pulled off to the side. Atsuko gave him a curious look but his just got out of the car and walked around to the other side where he opened up the passenger door and helped her out. He then led her over to a blanket that was laid out under a large Japanese maple tree. They sat together and watched the stars. Occasionally one would point out a constellation or mention how a particular star seemed to be shining exceptionally bright. Soon Atsuko found her eyes drooping and her head bobbing and before she knew it she had fallen asleep. Her head gently fell to the side and onto Han's shoulder. He jumped a little at first but soon rested his head on hers. At around 11 he finally decided it was time he took her home. He was reluctant to wake her up so instead he decided to pick her up and carefully carry her to the car. Once there he gently placed her in the passenger seat before heading around to the driver's side. At first he was going to leave her sitting in the passenger seat but found that he missed having her next to him and so he gently picked her up and positioned her so that she was sitting on his lap and her head was nestled into his neck. He was extra careful as he drove back down the mountain making sure not to jostle her too much. All too soon they arrived at her house and he had to wake her up. He set her back in the passenger seat before softly shaking her shoulder to rouse her. He walked her to her door and she kissed him on the cheek as thanks for the wonderful night. She was just about to walk inside when he grabbed her suddenly and spun her around before planting a kiss right on her lips. At first she was too shocked to respond but she soon snapped out of it and kissed back. They pulled away and just stared at each other for a minute.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, I'll pick you up and we can go to lunch somewhere." She nodded and gave him on last quick peck on the lips before finally heading inside. Han walked back to his car in somewhat of a fog. Sure he had kissed tons of girls before but none of those ever felt remotely like his kiss with Atsuko had. He grinned, he already couldn't wait for tomorrow.

There it is my first Han/OC oneshot. Sorry if Han is a little OOC. I hope you liked it I am planning on making some sort of sequel in the future, thanks for reading!

-Ambercat999


End file.
